


Jealousy is a disease.

by Haikya0i



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, iwa loves him anyway, oikawa us an annoying lil shit, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikya0i/pseuds/Haikya0i
Summary: I have no regrets this is just some shitty funny one shotsenjoy~





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets this is just some shitty funny one shots   
> enjoy~

Oikawa, standing in the door way, right arm draped beside is hip, louis vitton bag slung over it, calling out into the hallway

"hELLOO~"

"OIKAWA WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR SHITTY DESIGNER BAG YOU'RE SCARING THE KIDS I SWEAR TO FUCKEN GOD"

"Bahaha Iwaaaaaa~, it's not my fault you can' afford a  l o i u s v i t t o n bag or mY A S S"

"You honestly have 3 fucken seconds I swear to god"

Oikawa looks him straight in the eye as he drops his Gucci gold framed glasses from his head to his eyes,

"Jealousy is a disease Iwa-chan~, Get well soon bitch"

 


End file.
